Hermione, Draco, Gwenivere, and the Deatheaters
by Adversaire D' Anges
Summary: Sequel to Lucky Number 10 - Rated pg-13 (just in case-for language)
1. Chap 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione woke up to find Draco still sleeping, breathing softly, besides her. She smelled chocolate chip pancakes coming from downstairs. Hermoine smiled. She loved being married to Draco. He was always nice and never yelled or hit her. Ron and Harry didn't talk to her anymore. She didn't mind though. If they wouldn't be her friend because of Draco she didn't need them. Ginny wasn't her friend anymore. She wouldn't accept Ginny's apologies. Hermione looked at the clock to see what time it was. She slipped out of bed quietly and went to take a shower and get ready for the day. When she was done she decided it was time to wake up Draco. As she walked past the bed she screamed because Draco grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto the bed. As she ended up next to him she started laughing.  
  
"Good morning." she said giving him a small kiss.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Draco replied.  
  
"You should get up. Ms. Cocran will have breakfeast ready and you don't want to be late for work."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm getting up. I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok, hurry up." Hermione said as she gave Draco a quick kiss, hopped off the bed, and went downstairs.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Cocran. How are you this morning?"  
  
"Very well Mrs. Malfoy. If you would like to take a seat then breakfeast will be set out in just a minute."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
Ms. Cocran just nodded politely and left the room. Hermione just sat there waiting for Draco. She had something that she decided she needed to tell him. As if reading her mind Draco appeared just as Ms. Cocran put the food on the table.   
  
"Thank you Ms. Cocran. You are dismissed until dinner tonight." Draco said.  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."  
  
With that said Ms. Cocran apparated to Diagon Alley to do her shopping.  
  
"What's up love?" asked Draco who was looking at Hermoine. Hermione was looking nervous and slightly sweating.  
  
"Oh Draco. I have something to tell you and I know I should have said something earlier but I was afraid of how you would react."  
  
Draco started to feel a little nervous. What could be wrong? he wondered.  
  
"Just say it. It'll be a lot easier if you just let it out."  
  
Hermione nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, Draco, I'm 3 monthes pregnant." she said really fast with her eyes shut tight.  
  
She opened her eyes when Draco didn't say or do anything and was greeted with a long deep kiss. 


	2. Chap 2

Disclaimer : If you know it I don't own it.  
  
"Oh my God Hermione ! I can't believe you and Draco are going to have a baby!" exlaimed Hermione's best friend Andy, which was short for Andralynn.  
  
Hermione just laughed. Andralynn worked in the potion shop Hermione opened after she and Draco got married. She had quit her previous job to open this shop. Andralynn head quickly become her best friend. After she told Draco the news Hermione decided to tell her friends. She only had one real friend anyway, maybe an acquaintance or two but that was it. At the current time Hermione was wondering if Draco had told anyone. After numerous kisses and "I'm fine"s Hermoine had sent Draco to work and apparated to hers.  
  
"So what do you hope it is?" asked Andy.  
  
"Well, human would be nice." said Hermione with a laugh.  
  
"Hermione Ann Granger! You know what I meant!" screamed Andy.  
  
"I know what you meant. I was just kidding" said Hermione laughing again. "Well, I'm not really sure. I guess I want a girl."  
  
"Oh. I know I want you to have a girl. Have you decided on names yet?"  
  
"Well I haven't really talked to Draco about it yet but if it was a girl I watned to name it Gwenivere, and if it was a boy I would like to name it Artemis."  
  
"I like those names. Where'd you get them?" asked Andy.  
  
"Just from books I've read."  
  
(a/n - I got Gwenivere from my sister and I got Artemis from the book series Artemis Fowl, read it, its a good series.)  
  
Andy nodded and returned to work. Their first customer had walked in and their busy day had just begun. A few hours later, around lunchtime, Hermione apparated home. After many protests Andy had sent her home. Feeling a little tired and not wanting to argue any further Hermoine complied. She landed in her room and walked around. She wasn't used to have too much free time and when she did it was with Draco. (a/n- hint hint) She picked up a few things but put them back down after looking at them. She decided to just fall asleep since there was nothing else to do.   
  
Hermione awoke to find Draco lying besides her sleeping. She looked at the clock confused. She had only been asleep an hour and Draco wasn't due home for another 3 hours. She shook Draco.  
  
"Um sweetheart? What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I came home early." Draoc replied looking at her like she was dumb.   
  
"I know that, but why? You should be at work."  
  
"I know, but I called your work and Andy said you came home so I split early to come hang out with you."  
  
"Aww. That was sweet of you." Hermione said before giving Draco a kiss.  
  
"I know I am." Draco replied.  
  
Hermione laughed and got up. She just had the perfect idea. She motioned for Draco to follow her and they ran down the halls with Hermione in the lead. Draco caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
The kept walking until they reached the field in the back of the house. Hermione pulled out her wand, said a spell, and there appeared a picnic basket and two brooms.  
  
Hermione hopped on one broom and took off.  
  
"Catch me if you can !" she screamed.  
  
Draco hopped on the other broom and took off after her. This continued on for half hour. They decided to go down to the ground and eat. They started descending.  
  
Hermione was ahead of Draco. She was about 20 feet in the air when she started feeling dizzy. She stopped flying and decided to wait for Draco hoping that the dizziness would go away, when she suddenly fainted and fell off the broom.  
  
Draco watched Hermione fall off the broom and dived after her. He caught her about 5 feet from the ground. He rode the broom to the houes and jumped off the broom. He ran into the house and into their bedroom. He put Hermoine on the bed, called the doctor, and sat there watching her, waiting until she awoke or until the doctor came. 


	3. Chap 3

Disclaimer : I don't own it if it looks familiar. I don't own Harry Potter. If i did I would be rolling in the dough and be in newspapers or on television.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione woke up to find Draco and the doctor looking over her.   
  
"What happened?" she managed to gasp out.  
  
"Well you just kind of fainted Mione. I took you in here and called the doctor." replied Draco.  
  
Hermione just looked back and forth between the doctor and Draco taking everything in and nodded slowly.  
  
"Can I have a glass of water?" she asked.   
  
Draco ran to get her a glass of water and left her alone with the doctor.  
  
"Hello doctor....umm...whats ur name?"  
  
"Hi Hermione. My name is Doctor Jerwes- um just call me Doctor J, it would be easier."  
  
"Ok Doctor J..." Hermione said somewhat unsure of the name, "what's the story?"  
  
"Well as you know you're pregnant and all you did was tire yourself out. Nothing majorly too big, just don't do too much excerise. Now if you'll excuse me I just got another call. Take it easy and call me if you need something." With that said he apparated to his next call.  
  
As soon as he was gone Draco came back with the water.   
  
"Hey hunny. Feeling better?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah. The doctor just said that I had to take it easy. It's nothing really. Just overly worked, I think that I might take tomorrow off work or something. Get some extra rest."  
  
Draco just nodded relieved that Hermione had decided to take the day off work. He was going to tell her too but didn't want it to turn into a fight.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats it for this chapter. Its not as long as I wanted it to be but I thought I should get something up soon. I was thinking of skipping to where Hermione has the baby. What do you think? Should I skip it or keep going a little bit? I think it would be easier to just skip but you guys are the readers. Let me kno what you think. Bye for now.  
  
~ AdversaireDAnges 


	4. Chap 4

Disclaimer : I dont' own it.  
  
Draco walked into the office after lunch and was surprised as his co-worker Evaline practically attacked him as he walked in.   
  
"Oh my God ! Draco ! You better hurry down to St. Mungos !"  
  
"What? Why Evaline? What's wrong?"  
  
"Hermione is having the baby !"  
  
Draco let this comprehend in his mind and then started yelling for joy. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to be a dad. He phoned his boss, told him the news, and then apparated to St. Mungos. He ran to the front desk.  
  
"Hi...my wife is having a baby....I need to know where she is.....her name is Hermione Malfoy." he said slightly out of breath.  
  
"Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy. We've been expecting you. Go down this hallway and take a left. It will be the last door on the right."  
  
Draco took off at a run yelling thank you behind him. He burst into the room and ran to Hermione's side.  
  
"Mione! I'm here."  
  
Hermione looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Sorry sweetie, but you missed it. Baby's been born already."  
  
Draco looked disappointed but was secretly relieved. He wasn't too sure about watching a baby being born. The thought had never really appealed to him.  
  
"Aw, man." he said acting crestfallen.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah right. I'm not buying it. You didn't want to see the baby being born and you know it."  
  
Draco just looked at her and smiled.  
  
"So what is it Hermione? A boy? A girl? Have you named it yet?"  
  
"It's a girl and no I haven't named it. I was waiting for you."  
  
"Ok. Good. I want to have some part in naming my baby girl. So what do you want to name it?"  
  
"I think that Gwenivere would be nice." Hermione said hopefully.  
  
Draco thought it over for a few seconds.   
  
"Gwenivere it is." Draco said before giving Hermione a kiss.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know its short but I need help again. Should I go over Gwenivere's life until she turns 1 or not? Please help. I promise the next chapter will be out sooner then this one. 


	5. Chap 5

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1 year later.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione woke up early on Gwenivere's birthday. She looked into Gwenivere's room before she went to get the decorations put up. She smiled as she looked upon her. Gwenivere had auburn-silver/blonde hair. She had gotten Draco's eyes. She had inherited Hermione's genes for being studious and Draco's genes for always having to be the best at everything and having to always be right. Even though Gwenivere was only 1 she could already talk, walk, read, and write. Hermione and Draco were very proud of her. Hermione closed the door behind her and went into the kitchen to see if Ms. Cocoran was up.   
  
"Good morning Ms. Cocoran." Hermione said as she spotted the cook.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Malfoy. What would you like me to cook for young Miss Malfoy this morning?"  
  
"I think that chocolate chip pancakes would be good. She loves those."  
  
Ms. Cocoran nodded and Hermione went into the dining room to start decorating. When she finished in there she did the living room and then the rest of the house. It was all done in Gwenivere's favorite colors, black and purple. Just as she finished she turned around to see Gwenivere standing there.  
  
"Good morning sweetie. Happy birthday."   
  
"Good morning mother. Is father up? I would like to see both of you before you go to work and leave me with that horrid nanny."  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"Did you think we were going to go to work on your birthday Gweni? We planned on staying home and spending time with you. Unless you want us to go to work."  
  
Gwenivere's eyes lit up. She spent a lot of time with her parents and had everything she ever wanted but this was special. She was going to spend the whole day with them. She started jumping for joy.  
  
"Oh goody goody goody! I get to spend the whole day with Mommy and Daddy! Yay!"  
  
Hermione laughed. She noticed Draco sneaking up on Gwenivere. He reached out and picked her up. Gwenivere squealed with delight.   
  
"Glad to see you want to spend the day with your wonderful parents Princess Gwenivere." Draco said.  
  
All three of them laughed and sat down to breakfeast since Ms. Cocoran had just brought it out to the table. They ate while chattering and watching Gwenivere perform magic tricks the muggle way. She had appeared to have grown a fondness for it. She could only do basic tricks but she was very good at it. When they finished eating they all went into the living room so Gwenivere could open her presents. She recieved many nice things including new clothes, dolls, a dollhouse, books, and a magic trick set. When they were all opened Hermione magicked them into Gwenivere's room.   
  
"So what would you like to do for your birthday Gwenivere?" asked Hermione.  
  
Gwenivere sat there and pondered it for a moment.   
  
"I would like to go to the park."  
  
"Ok Gweni. Let's go." replied Hermione.  
  
Gwenivere was ready to go first. Hermione and Draco were still gathering some things.  
  
"Gweni don't go outside. Wait for us ok?" said Hermoine as she and Draco went to get their coats.  
  
Gwenivere just nodded. She wanted to go outside. She wondered why she was never allowed to go anywhere by herself. She couldn't even go in the backyard. She decided that just this once she was going to disobey her parents. She skipped outside.  
  
Once outside she felt relieved. It was the first time she had ever gone anywhere, even if it was only outside, by herself. Suddenly she saw shadows overhead. She looked up and was grabbed onto the broom. They took off taking Gwenivere with her.   
  
Hermione and Draco went into the living room.  
  
"Ok Gweni. We can go." said Draco.  
  
Hermione and Draco looked around and didn't see Gwenivere anywhere. It wasn't like Gwenivere to play games like this. They then noticed that the front door was slightly ajar. They walked outside and didn't see Gwenivere. All they saw was a note saying:  
  
Dear Draco and Mrs. Malfoy,   
  
We have your daughter. She is a very pretty thing. We will keep her until Draco becomes the next Dark Lord and we will then keep her until many things are done  
  
You have 3 days to come. Draco knows where.   
  
Sincerely, the Deatheaters  
  
Hermione looked stricken and Draco just stood there in shock. How could they take Gwenivere he thought. Hermione broke down crying and Draco carried her into the house. They sat there in the living room for hours. Not knowing what to do. 


End file.
